


New Beginnings

by LocalSarcasm



Series: Tom and Alexandra [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Love, Romance, Shower Sex, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalSarcasm/pseuds/LocalSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 3rd part of The Loveliest Lady (the Tom and Alexandra series).<br/>After the many discussions and arguments, Tom and Alexandra finally made it through and decided to begin their new life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When last we met them, Alexandra agreed to stay in London. Alexandra however had to go back to L.A. for a few days to do some necessary paperwork such as quitting her job, selling the house etc. So now in chapter 1, we meet her in L.A.
> 
> I suggest you, dear reader, that you open on a tab and paste this link for extra effect (you'l know when to start playing it):  
> http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xrxpdc_there-is-a-lady-sweet-and-kind-tom-hiddleston_creation

The melodic sound of the video call-ringtone echoed in the semi-empty house. The quiet song reaching from the living room all the way upstairs, where Alexandra stood in front of her mirror, just after coming out of the shower. She cursed at herself, rushing downstairs in a hurry. Her bathrobe swayed and loosened as she hoped down each step, her freshly combed wet hair undoing itself from its bun with each hop. Alexandra reached the ringing laptop that sat on the low coffee table in front of the couch, answering it as she sat down.

“Hi baby! I’m sorry I kept you waiting.” she greeted the man on the other end. Tom laid in his bed, tired by the late hour in London, but still happy to see his love that was currently ending her ties in Los Angeles.

“No worries, darling.” the happy man greeted her with a wide smile. “Just came out of the shower, I see?” he stared intently at her barely covered chest, due to her hurried steps.

Alexandra looked down, confused by what Tom was referring to, only to be met with her robe barely closed and her breasts peeking out of it. “Pfft, oh lord.” she huffed with a chuckle. “Yeah, I just came out. I’ve been sweating all day. Needed to cool down a bit.” she fanned herself, then reaching for the tie to tighten her robe.

“Oh don’t mind me. I like to see you just a bit disheveled.” he flirted suggestively. “How goes the last of the packing, then?”

Alexandra sighed in thought, going through her to-do list in her head. “Pretty good, I suppose. I got the last of my clothes organized, so they’re ready to be shipped, and the rest I’ll take to the charity center tomorrow. I’m meeting the real-estate agent tomorrow afternoon, and then I’m going to lock up.”

“I’m sorry I’m not there to help you get through all this.” he apologized genuinely. He understood that she was making a huge sacrifice for him, but honestly, Tom was more than happy and excited that she was moving in with him.

“That’s alright sweetie. I’m sorry I’m not there to attend your show.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to see it, don’t worry.” he chuckled warmly. “But how are you handling everything? Have your friends warmed up to the fact that you’re leaving?” he asked concerned, hoping for the best outcome for her.

“I guess I’m doing ok.” she answered honestly, looking a bit melancholy and sad. “They still aren’t that keen of the idea, but I think they’ll be ok. Nancy is taking us out tomorrow evening. Sort of a farewell dinner.”

“Well that’s nice of her.” Tom smiled, happy that her friends wouldn’t abandon her, because of her drastic decision. “Just, remember to have fun, but don’t get drunk. Flying while hung-over is not a pleasant feeling.” he laughed, trying to lift her spirit.

“I’ll try.” she promised.

The two shared a short silent moment just staring at each other. Even though there was over a 5000 mile gap between them, they still managed to have a romantic moment. Alexandra shifted to the floor in front of the laptop, so she could be closer to the screen. Tom shifted to his side of the bed he was laying on, watching closely at the screen in front of his face.

“I miss you.” she said quietly, staring at his tired face that shined in the dark bedroom.

“I miss you too.” he replied, smiling as he rested his head on his pillow. “I can still smelly you on your pillow.” he said, embracing it tightly as he brought it in front of him.

“Yeah?” she asked a bit flustered, her heart feeling warm after his small gesture. Tom nodded, delighted at her response. “Isn’t it quite late there? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“It is quite late, it’s a little after two.” he answered. “But I wanted to talk to you, before you went to bed. I couldn’t sleep before seeing you.” he confessed with a tired, but happy grin.

Feeling a bit saucy, Alexandra flashed a coy smirk. “Well uh… maybe I could do something to help you relax?” she hinted with a cock of her eyebrow.

 Tom was immediately interested, rising onto his elbow he was just laying on. “What do you have in mind?” he asked, his libido rising as he watched her flirt with him. Alexandra slowly opened the loose tie, opening the robe and sliding it off of her shoulders to her waist. She pushed her chest out, displaying her plump breast to him, teasing him and shaking her shoulders suggestively, jiggling the bouncy globes.

“Well, hello.” he said with an overly posh English accent, staring at the two. “I’ve missed you too.” Alexandra laughed at his silliness, smiling at him as she let him look her over. “Take me to bed?” he asked pleadingly, hoping to see more. Alexandra nodded, pulling up the robe before lifting up the laptop and walking upstairs to the bedroom, where she settled the laptop down.

“Hold on for just a sec, I’m going to shut the blinds.” she bent upside down over the laptop, before disappearing from the screen. When she returned, she got on top of the bed completely nude, sitting in front of the screen with her legs tightly closed and bent at the knees. Tom watched fascinated at the teasing woman in front of him, feeling himself grow harder under the sheets.

She smiled wickedly, lifting and twirling her legs but still keeping them closed, not letting him see her most intimate place. “Stop teasing.” he pouted, shifting so that he was leaning against the headboard, straightening his legs as he moved the laptop to a better angle. “Let me see. Please, love?” he begged.

Alexandra lowered her feet from the air, opening her thighs slowly. But before he could see anything, she placed her hands in front of her, her palms laying flat on the bed. Sure that she was still covered, she opened her thighs obscenely wide that would have shown every inch of her quim, if not for her strategically placed hands.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” she shot back at him, smirking with delight.

Tom chuckled breathlessly, quickly removing the sheet away and taking off his pajama bottoms and boxers. Alexandra marveled at the seemingly interested shaft that sprang from his underwear, the tip of his member peeking from inside his foreskin, waiting to be stimulated.  “Your turn.”

Alexandra bit her lip, admiring his beautiful naked form, wishing she could be there herself. She slowly leaned back, placing both of her arms behind her and leaning on them, showing Tom everything he wanted to see. “Perfect.” he mumbled, inspecting her with delight as his hand grasped at his hardening member.

Alexandra’s breath hitched seeing him touch himself like that. Her eyes were glued, completely unable to look at anywhere else but his hand. He squeezed the base firmly, slowly pumping his hand towards the tip, covering it with his foreskin before pulling back, over and over again. She unconsciously brought her right hand to her mound, spreading her fingers and massaging her outer lips, feeling the warmth there.  

“Fuck… you’re so beautiful, my darling.” Tom moaned, watching as she finally moved her fingertips to her slit, spreading the slickness around her nub. Tom pumped his hand faster, squeezing the tip with each new pump to form small droplets of his pre-cum. He moved his other hand to his balls, cupping and pulling them gently as he watched with half lidded eyes the sensual view in front of him.

“Tooom.” she moaned, bringing her fingers to her nub, rubbing it in hasty circles. She leaned back, completely enjoying herself as she performed in front of her man. She laughed inwardly, not believing that she was actually doing this in front of a computer screen. But by all accounts, she loved it.  

“You like that, baby?” he murmured, watching her eyes flutter and face grow slack. “Tell me what you’re thinking of.”

“You. I want you. Here, inside me.” she moaned, her brow furrowing as her hand picked up speed. “I want you on top of me. OH… Fucking me, holding me down, using me, wanting me.”

Tom breathed heavily, his jaw dropping with the erotic images she told him. “Yes… OH, love, I want you so bad.”

Alexandra entered a finger into her wet passage, still rubbing her clit with her other hand. “Uh-huh.” She bit her lip hard while listening his breath accelerate, knowing what would be happening soon if they kept sharing their shared fantasy.

“I want you on your knees, your chest buried in the sheets as I’m behind you… pushing inside you, hard.” he grunted, his hand jerking feverishly at his leaking, hard cock. Alexandra moaned at the image, inserting another finger inside of her to try and match the fantasy. “I want to pound into you, squeeze your fucking, sexy arse until it’s covered with my marks.” And with that last image, Alexandra released, shaking her body as the endorphins spread inside her like fireworks.

Tom heard her moan in ecstasy, watching her as she trembled. He squinted one last time, until he too released, the image combined with her exquisite form proving too much for him. Tom held his pulsing shaft tightly with his left hand, his right hand still pumping his shooting come, until he relaxed his weary body against the headboard once again.

Alexandra finished just in time to watch him enjoy his orgasm. The sight of his white cream, spewing deep from inside him onto his chest and hand, was glorious. She looked at his furrowed face as he throbbed, a small whine escaping his lips as he finished with a few last pumps of his hand.

“You look good when you come.” she whispered in a haze, grasping at a pillow to cuddle in his absence.

“Ehehe.” Tom laughed breathlessly, slightly blushing at the odd complement. “Nothing compared to you, darling… I love you.”

“And I love you.” she reciprocated lovingly. “I hope you feel better?”

“Much better, thank you.” he smiled, cleaning himself with a tissue he snatched from the tissue box on his nightstand.

“Good. Now go to sleep, you need to be energized for the show tomorrow. I’ll call you later, ok?”

“Alright.” he agreed, his eyelids weighing down heavily, ready to fall asleep. “Talk to you soon. Good night.”

“Good night.”

 

* * *

 

‘Suitcases packed – check, clothes boxed up for charity – check, the shippers just left with the other stuff – check, stocked on birth-control pills - check…’ Alexandra mumbled as she went through her list, making sure she was constantly aware what needed to be done before she left the house for the last time.

“Ok, so I got the boxes loaded up. Is there anything else that needs to go?” Nancy asked as she walked back inside to the empty house. Alexandra looked around, slightly overwhelmed at the emptiness and the reality that she was about to leave her home.

“No. I think that was it.” she went through her list, and checking it twice. “The pizza should be here in a few minutes, so we can have lunch while we wait for the realtor to come and get the keys.” she sighed.

“You ok?” Nancy asked as they both sat on the staircase.

“Yeah. It’s just… I hope I’m doing the right thing, you know. That this doesn’t come around and bite me in the ass later.” she joked, rubbing her forehead nervously, trying to calm herself.

“I can’t say that I agree with you leaving like this…” Nancy started. Alexandra looked at her sadly, trying to hold back her tears as best she could. “But, if you’re willing to leave all of this behind you, I think that does say a lot about your feelings towards him. And heaven forbid, if something were to happen, you can always come back and stay with me.”

Alexandra finally smiled at her friend’s generous offer, feeling so grateful for having such a caring friend. “Thank you.” she held her hand tightly, thanking her for the support.

The doorbell rang, perfectly timed. “Ooh, that’ll be the pizza. Let’s have lunch.” Nancy hopped to, shuffling along to greet the delivery guy as Alexandra fished out some paper plates and cups.

“Alexandra! Could you come here please?” Nancy yelled from the door.

“Yes?” she asked, coming behind Nancy. “Everything ok?”

“Yep, I got the pizza, but there’s a delivery for you.” she smirked happily, going to the kitchen with the pizza box.

Alexandra looked over Nancy’s shoulder and saw a delivery man carrying a huge bouquet of different flowers.

“Alexandra Taylor?” the delivery man asked.

“Yes, that’s me.” she answered the man confused. The delivery man handed her the flowers, for which she thanked him, and went back inside. “What on earth?” she mumbled astounded. She noticed the two paged, handwritten letter on the side, realizing quickly that it was indeed from who she thought it would be from.

 

_There is a lady sweet and kind,_  
 _Was never a face so pleased my mind;_  
 _I did but see her passing by,_  
 _And yet I love her till I die._

_Her gestures, motion and her smiles,_  
 _Her wit, her voice, my heart beguiles;_  
 _Beguiles my heart, I know not why,_  
 _And yet I love her till I die._

_Her free behavior, winning looks,_  
 _Will make a lawyer burn his books._  
 _I touched her not, alas not I,_  
 _And yet I love her till I die._

_Had I her fast betwixt mine arms,_  
 _Judge you that think such sports were harms,_  
 _Wer’t any harm? No, no, fie, fie!_  
 _For I will love her till I die._

_Should I remain confined there,_  
 _So long as Phoebus in his sphere,_  
 _I to request, she to deny,_  
 _Yet would I love her till I die._

_Cupid is winged and doth range,_  
 _Her country, so my love doth change;_  
 _But change she earth, or change she sky,_  
 _I will love her till I die._

_My love,_

_I miss you so. My heart aches for you every passing second that goes by. I take comfort of the thoughts, that soon you will be here, my love, that I may hold you in my arms and love you. The happiness you bring me is unruly and feverish, never to be tamed or diminished. I am your most humble servant and you are my queen._

_It brings me sadness that you are sacrificing your home for me, but I swear my love, I will create you a home to which to call your own, for as long as I live, I will love you and I will keep you happy._

_These flowers symbolize the love I feel for you, my darling. I hope they bring you joy the way you bring joy to me, and hopefully, they will bring brightness to your last few sad days in Los Angeles:_

_The amaryllis symbolizes the splendid beauty you possess that rivals the goddess Aphrodite herself._

_The chrysanthemum symbolizes the fidelity I promise you, and never will I stray._

_The red rose, exemplifies the love and desire I feel towards you. Never have I loved someone the way I love you, and never will I be other than yours._

_The gardenia shall illustrate our secret love. It is not fair that we have to keep our love and joy so hidden, but I promise you, my love, I will declare you as mine until I die, and nobody will stand in the way of our love and joy._

_My darling, I wish you a safe journey back to me. I will wait for you, and when you return, I shall greet you with open arms, for my love for you is never ending and strong._

_Yours with love,_

_Tom xoxo_

 

 

Alexandra lowered the letter, crying tears of joy at the overwhelming words he had written her. Nancy walked from the kitchen, concerned about the long silence that appeared after she had left.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, sprinting forwards after seeing her friend cry and breathe heavily. Alexandra sniffed and hiccupped violently, choosing to sit down on the stairs, so she could calm down. “Tell me! Are you ok!?”

Alexandra lifted her head, her eyes red and watery but so full of happiness and joy at the same time. “He sent me this… along with the flowers.” she managed to say, even with the hiccups.

Nancy read the letter, reading each word carefully to locate the reason for the sudden outburst. But soon Nancy too was overwhelmed by the sincerity of the letter. She leaned against the railing of the staircase, holding on as she read the heartfelt message.

“Wow…” she looked at the letter in disbelief. “That’s uh… Quite a letter.” Alexandra laughed at the understatement, wiping the falling tears away as he breathing regulated. “You know… you might have to marry this guy.” she joked, bringing Alexandra down with her. “He’s a piece of work, isn’t he?”

“He is.” she replied, receiving the letter back and glancing it once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Mimi, I used your flower-idea.  
> Here's the link for where I found the background info:  
> http://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings


	2. Chapter 2

”Alright, you’re all done.” the makeup artist said, finishing up her masterful work on Tom’s shoulder as he sat on his little stool, enjoying his meal, deep in thought, contemplating the intricacies of his character before starting the show. The quiet moment gave him a chance for some peace and quiet, before arriving at the main stage and delving into his trade. This serene, silent moment allowed him to transform into someone else and leave every other thought and feeling behind, focusing only on his passion and love for the stage and the adrenaline that came with it.

Tom looked at the image that reflected on the mirror. He admired the intricate effects on his skin, feeling happy with the makeup lady’s results. “Fantastic. Good job!” He praised, thanking her before sprinting off to the stage, where he would get ready for his daily warm up and chat with his co-stars. “Excuse me.” he apologized, excusing himself as he heard his phone ring off-stage.

He smiled happily seeing the caller-id as he scavenged his little bag for the buzzing phone. He figured that the special lady in his life must’ve received the very special gift by now. He cradled the phone in his hands, walking around the corner to get a minute of privacy and hear her sweet voice float in the quiet space. “Hello?” he answered cheerfully, excited to hear news from her.

“Hi baby!” the sweet voice answered. The small, silvery voice pleased his eager ears and beating heart, wishing for her to be here already. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything important?” she asked. The wide smile on her face was unmistakable, the grin reflecting through her voice all the way through to Tom’s ear.

“Absolutely not. I always have time for you.” he replied, desiring to hear more of her and what she was up to before she’d be heading back home to him the very next day.

Alexandra’s heart fluttered, happy that he managed to lend her some of his limited time. “I just wanted to say, that I just received your present.” the lovely, shy voice told him with a slight melody.

“You did?” he asked, feeling suddenly very shy and flustered, waiting to hear what she thought of his letter, hoping that it wasn’t too much or too corny.

“I did. The letter was so overwhelming, Tom. And the flowers are so beautiful. Thank you.”

Tom sighed with relief, thanking God that he got it right and didn’t go too overboard. “I just wanted to make you happy, love.”

Alexandra laughed breathlessly, the sweet joy in her voice carrying clearly to his end. He listened to the gentle voice, wishing she was here standing next to him. “Actually...” she sighed slightly bashful. “You made me cry.”

Tom furrowed his brow in confusion, falling quiet at the comment as he did not fully realize what she had meant. “Wh-what?” he asked, his heart suddenly beating wildly, not understanding where he might of gone wrong. “Why did you cry? I thought you liked the letter a-and the flowers”

“Happy tears, silly.” she continued laughing. “The letter was so beautiful, it made me cry.”

Tom sighed in relief, relaxing his back and head against the wall he was standing next to, his nerves settling down as he understood what she had meant. “Oh my god.” he huffed, rubbing his forehead. “You, my dear, have got me so wrapped up around your little finger, every time you say things like that, I start panicking that I did something wrong.”

Alexandra chuckled sympathetically, feeling sorry that she alarmed him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” she apologized sincerely while Tom chuckled quietly. “You getting ready for the show?” she asked after a few seconds of pleasant silence.

“Yep. ‘Was just about to get pumped up.”

“Oh, ok. Well, I just wanted to say thank you for the beautiful present and that I’ll see you tomorrow evening.” she said happily. “You go and have fun, alright?”

“Will do. Let me know your flight number so I can check when it’ll be arriving. I’ll come and pick you up.”

“I will.” she agreed. “Hey Tom… I love you.”

Tom’s smiled at the three simple words that slipped from her lips, sighing happily at his amazing life and the perfect lady in it. “I love you too… so much.”

 

* * *

 

Alexandra came out of the baggage reclaim –area looking tired and worn out, dragging two large suitcases as she looked around for the tall man dressed inconspicuously. The flight had dragged on longer than expected due to bad weather over the east coast, resulting in a rather long wait at JFK and a turbulent flight to London. Alexandra wasn’t quite used to flying just yet, so the experience had definitely left a lasting impression on her. The motion of the plane combined with her expected, yet uncomfortable mensies, left her more than a little disheveled and cranky.

It was well past ten pm when she finally arrived. The time difference and her inability to take a nap during the trip, made her eyelids hang low in exhaustion as she desperately tried to find her ride back home. She search left and right, wishing she could find her knight in shining armor and take her home and to their bed for some rest and relaxation.

She looked around the smallish mass of people, trying to find her man who had promised to be there for her. And that’s when she spotted him: standing in a dark, empty corner, away from the masses, wearing his glasses and baseball cap to blend in. He smiled excitedly as Alexandra picked up speed and sprinted over with her suitcases.

“Hiii!” she squealed, leaving the baggage behind as she jumped on him, grasping at the back of his neck as Tom held her closely. The height difference was obvious as he lifted her up so that her face was completely level with his, her legs hanging straight, barely reaching just past his knees.

“Welcome back! I missed you.” he kissed her, swaying back and forth as he held her by her plump backside.

“I missed you too, baby.” she whispered closely to his ear, hugging him tightly and smelling his spicy scent. “But please don’t sway. I’m feeling a bit queasy.” Tom nodded, lowering her safely back down to solid ground. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, continuing over to her cheek, temple and forehead for good measure. Alexandra chuckled at the raid of kisses, holding onto his arms to steady herself until he finished. “Thank you for picking me up.”

“I wanted to see you first thing. I couldn’t wait.” he smiled, brushing her hair away and caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. “You must be exhausted, that was quite a long flight. What happened?”

Alexandra sighed annoyed, rubbing her tired eyes as Tom grabbed both suitcases, leading her to the car. “There was a storm over New York. We had to wait for it to clear up a little bit.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked, packing the car as Alexandra waited patiently for him by his side.

“I’m a bit nauseous and dizzy. I really don’t like flying.” she said sliding into the seat and strapping herself in. “And my period started this morning, so that makes my life even better.” she joked sarcastically.

Tom looked at her with a sympathetic smile, rubbing her knee to soothe her. Her sarcastic joke relaxed him, cementing the reality that she was back here with him. “I’m sorry that you aren’t feeling that great, but soon we’ll be home and snuggling in our warm bed.”

Alexandra stared at Tom, half catatonic but still lucid enough to study each and every contour of his face and neck, wondering how she managed to catch such a beautiful man with a good soul. She turned in her seat, completely ignoring everything around them as she watched his chest move with each intake of breath. Tom noticed her staring, but didn’t object and risk losing that tired but sweet smile on her lips.

Fortunately, the two were home in no time. Alexandra shuffled along with her heavy feet as Tom walked behind her, carrying both suitcases through the narrow pathway. “Are you hungry? Can I make you something?” Tom asked, wanting to make sure that all her need were met.

“No, thank you. I think I’ll just hit the shower and go straight to bed.” she mumbled, lowering her backpack and taking off her jacket as she looked around the quiet, dark house. “You’re welcome to join me, if you want to.”

“You go ahead. I’ll get these upstairs and then I’ll join you.”

Soon the two were comfortably lying in their shared bed, staring at each other as they kissed and cuddled, waiting for the sandman to arrive. Tom watched his Alexandra slowly fall asleep, her body tired after the strenuous travel she wasn’t quite use to yet. He brushed her hair gently, kissing her hand that laid next to his face on the pillow. “Welcome home.” he whispered, pulling the duvet up and shielding them both from the cool air. He heard quiet mumbles leave her beautiful lips before succumbing to blissful sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

“Alexandra!” Tom shouted from downstairs. He dressed his jacket on as he waited to take his new love to her first day at her new job. He was more than exited for her. The unexpected vacancy was like a sign from heaven, opening up possibilities for their relationship, allowing them to share their lives together here in London. “Are you ready, darling?” he called her. He tried to wait patiently, but in actuality, he resembled more like an excited schoolboy ready to star _his_ first day at school.

“Coming, coming!” Alexandra shouted as she hurried and panicked. Her heels tapped against the floor as she came down from the bedroom, her expression showing signs of excitement and nervousness. “Tom! Tom, how do I look? Do I look presentable?” she asked, looking into the small mirror in the hallway, fixing her hair and checking her back.

“You look gorgeous.” he chuckled. “Don’t worry. You’ll do wonderful. Now come on, you don’t want to be late on your first day.”

 

* * *

 

Alexandra felt slightly overwhelmed as she sat quietly in her own small little office. It wasn’t much, but it had a window with a decent view and plenty of space for her books. Actually, she was surprised she was even offered this much, to be honest.

So, she sat there taking in the situation after her briefing, tour of the building and meeting the rest of her new colleagues. Johanna, one of her new colleagues, welcomed her with open arms when she arrived, making the transition much more bearable for her. Due to them being nearly the same age, the two clicked right away. Johanna showed her the ins and outs of the building as well as giving tips about the best places to go for lunch.

After catching a small breather in her office, Alexandra uncovered her textbooks and the rest of her material, unpacking and organizing everything to her liking, until she heard someone knocking at her door.

“Hello! Am I interrupting?” The beautiful and kind man, who had graciously offered her the job, stepped in with a wide grin on his face. The smooth and posh man looked around the room with his hands in his pockets, looking rather pleased with what she had managed to do with the small space in a very short time.

“Daniel? Hi! No, not at all, come in!” she welcomed him, placing the books in her hands on her office table. “Good to see you again.”

“Likewise, my dear, likewise.” he smiled, but didn’t approach her, leaving a respectable distance between them as he looked at her with happy eyes. “How are you? How’s your first day going?”

Alexandra huffed slightly overwhelmed, thinking back what had happened during the few hours she had been here. “I think I’m doing great.” she chuckled nervously. “Everybody seems to be so nice here… really welcoming.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” he approached her slowly, making eye contact as he looked between her and the stacks of books next to her. He gently grabbed the stack right next to her, going through the wide variety of books she had gathered, finding one that seemed to catch his eye. “You flew back the day before yesterday, right? How was the flight?” he asked trivially, going through the book as he stood right in front of her, barely a foot away. He glanced up at her every few seconds, flashing her a smile before continuing his browsing. “You mentioned you didn’t like flying the last time we met, two weeks ago.”

“There was a bit of bad weather, but I survived.” she joked, making him laugh.

“Well that’s good to hear.” he played along. He closed the book in his hands and lowered it on the table, walking around it as he read the titles of the dozens of books that were still scattered around her desk. “This is quite the collection. Have you read them all?”

“Most of them, I got some books from the library yesterday that I haven’t read yet. I still need to find a good bookstore, so I can broaden my collection some more.” she confessed, continuing her organizing as Daniel handed her the books in his hands. He watched intently at her delicate hands taking such good care of the collection, placing each book in its rightful place in the bookshelf.

“If you want, I can give you some suggestions.” he offered casually. “There are a couple very good bookstores near here, maybe I could take you there and get some tea… or coffee if you prefer?”

Alexandra looked at him a bit surprised at his offer. She really did want to find good bookstores, and since he offered, why not take advantage of the situation. “Well… I do need to find some more books…” she mumbled in thought, not realizing she was saying it out loud as she glanced at the empty spaces on her shelves.

“Great.” he said excitedly. “How about I take you tomorrow afternoon? I’ll come and pick you up after your tour at noon has ended, and then I’ll show you around. See you then!” he hurried, not waiting for her to object. He kissed her hand with gentleness, wishing her goodbye before leaving Alexandra in the small space. She sighed, overwhelmed and happy at all the nice people she had gotten to meet on her first day.

 

* * *

 

When she got back to the house, Alexandra was immediately bombarded with the scent of a beautifully cooked roast dinner, accompanied by soft music that seemed to be emanating from the kitchen. Intrigued, Alexandra discarded her jacket and high heels, tiptoeing quietly to see what her new housemate was up to.

Dressed in his favorite blue dress shirt and black trousers, Tom was putting the finishing touches to what seemed to be their candlelit dinner. She watched quietly with a grin as he concentrated on his activity, using his elegant fingers and slender hands to perfect the dishes he was preparing. Not wanting to scare him, Alexandra knocked loudly at the archway she was standing under, gaining his attention.

“Hi.” she greeted him curiously as she walked over and hugged him. He smelled perfect, she thought. He smelled like he was fresh out of the shower with a hint of spice, his favorite body wash. She rubbed his back slowly, but with deliberate strokes, feeling the lean muscles under her palms.

Tom, happy to see his Alexandra back home, kissed the top of her head while holding her close. “How long have you been standing there?” he asked jovially. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Alexandra let out a happy but tired sigh, massaging her face against his comfy muscles underneath his shirt. “Just a minute.” she mumbled tiredly. “Whaddya up to, babe?” she continued, lifting her head up to see the soft smile on his face. The happiness and joy of having her here poured out from his pores like sunshine.

“I…” he started, turning her around and bringing her closer to the wonderful surprise. “made dinner for you.”

Alexandra sighed with contempt, rubbing the back of his neck as he leaned his head over her shoulder. She rubbed her cheek against his prickly one, embracing his arms that were now wrapped round her waist. “You are so good to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very little story this time around. Smut Ahoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was recently asked on my tumblr blog, if I had a face claim for Alexandra. If any of you are curious to see that blog post, there's the link below.  
> http://localsarcasm.tumblr.com/post/86698144552/alexandra-face-claim

The couple soon after managed to fall into a splendid rhythm, that seemed to allow them both to work on their respective jobs, but still manage to have some alone time together. The two would have an hour or two in the mornings before Alexandra would have to go to work, and then in the evening, have a late dinner together when Tom arrived home after his play. Alexandra didn’t mind staying up a bit late each night, waiting for her new companion to arrive. She knew beforehand what the situation would be, so she managed to deal with the few extra hours of quiet time, whenever Tom would be out working. This allowed her to do some extra reading and painting, so it wasn’t like she was sitting at home, bored that her man wasn’t there to keep her company. She was more worried about the fact that Tom had just signed a new movie contract that would obligate him to travel to Toronto for a few months. The discussion hadn’t gone all that great when Alexandra first heard of it. The heated argument that sparked instantly, soon ended up with her marching out to the guest bedroom for the night, leaving Tom moping and sad in their bedroom all alone. Fortunately the next day, Tom managed to sweet talk her back, promising that the few months would go by fast and that he’d come and visit her as often as he could.

But this particular evening was a bit different from the rest. Tom was currently attending a gala or some fancy shindig, schmoozing with the stars and walking the red carpet, leaving Alexandra to her own devices at the house she now called home. She really didn’t mind though. The couple had agreed to Luke’s pleads that the two would keep low until the opportune moment, which meant that they couldn’t be seen together as a couple at such events, premieres and so on, much to Tom’s protests. Tom had even asked Luke, begging and pleading, if they could at least dress her up as an assistant or part of his entourage in order to keep her closer to him. Alexandra had laughed nervously at the absurd suggestion, promising him that she would do no such thing. She stood her ground, saying that she would wait patiently for him to come back home to her, promising that this set up would work for the time being. She had no desire to be in the public eye, even though she was madly in love with someone who lives that kind of lifestyle. “ _When the time is right and Luke thinks it’s ok to come out, we’ll do it together. But until then, we’ll just keep on the down-lo_.” she said, trying to calm her irritated Tom.

The clock on the wall chimed at the hour, informing her that it was soon time to go to bed. Alexandra finished up her painting in one of the spare rooms that Tom had graciously converted into a small studio, letting Alexandra paint and draw as much as her heart so desired. She cleaned the small mess she had made that evening, removing her baggy clothes as she walked across the hallway to their bedroom. She removed the filthy clothes and wiped all the excess paint that had spurted over her bare arms and face, continuing into the shower.

The warm water was absolutely relaxing as she stood underneath the rain drop showerhead. She stretched her back and arms high up to the ceiling, letting the water drop down and trickle onto every inch of her body, tickling the sensitive areas on her sides. She moaned slightly at the lovely heat, rubbing her tired neck with both hands as she leaned her head forward. Slowly she let her hands drop lower, cupping her own breasts and feeling the heavy weight that they carried each day. She absentmindedly rolled her nipples with her thumbs, leaning her head back so the water would pour down onto her chest. The sensation was absolutely exquisite.

With her other hand, she continued her trail, going lower and lower until she reached the apex of her thighs, slightly widening her stance as she slid her fingers to her slit. She sighed at the relaxing feeling, not intentionally looking for release, but just absentmindedly massaging herself because she felt like it.

With her middle finger, she slowly rubbed her nub in circles, dipping low every now and then to gather some of the wetness that had started to form. She kept flicking and pinching her breast with her other hand, hardening her nipple until it was stiff and perky.

“Hey…” a deep voice floated from behind her. The delicate hands with slender fingers touched her hips gently, sliding them gradually up until his hands replaced hers on her heavy globes. “Let me help you with that.” he whispered into her ear, leaning his body against her back as he flicked her rigid pebbles.

“Hi baby. How long have you been home?” she muttered, relaxing against his smooth chest as he massaged her. Alexandra lifted her palm on top of his, stroking his hand and knuckles as he continued. She sighed contently, shifting from one foot to the other, swaying together with her tall lover to a silent song that rang in her head, completely enjoying the close moment they were sharing together as she still kept rubbing herself between her thighs.

Tom nipped her earlobe as he bent his head forward, trailing gentle kisses towards the lips he so desired to taste – to revel in. “I just came in.” he mumbled against her cheek with half lidded eyes, nuzzling his nose against the silky smooth and soft skin there. Alexandra nodded, breathing heavier as Tom’s hold on her got more firm, flicking her nipples and grasping her with vigor. “I saw you touching yourself. I had to hold you.” he confessed, hissing against her cheek near her mouth as he gripped her jaw and turned her face towards him, allowing him to reach her lips. The way he spoke, the way he held her, drove her mad. The warmth inside her rose to boiling point and she couldn’t do anything but listen. He stared at her lips like a hungry man, wishing he could get at least one taste of those roses that were as sweet as berries on a hot summer's day. “Just a lick – for taste.” he bent forward, teasing himself with the small lap, creating more tension between them. Tom brought his other hand from her breast, placing it on top of her head to lock her in place, preventing her from moving an inch as he held her close but still far enough to prolong the sinful connection.

“Don’t tease.” Alexandra begged with pleading eyes, grabbing his arm to try and pull him closer, but with no luck. Tom laughed with that sinister laugh she had gotten to enjoy for the short time they had known each other. He closed the small gap between their faces, bending forward and giving her an eskimo kiss as a consolation prize. He nipped her plump lower lip, pulling it gently back before letting go, teasing her with the promise of a kiss. Alexandra found herself squeezing his arm tightly, leaving slight imprints on his arms. Her finger still working through-out all of this, slowly but surely picking up speed as Tom advanced further.

He finally gave into both of their desires, pulling her face as he leaned towards hers. He crashed his lips against hers forcefully, rubbing and massaging at the fullness as he entered his tongue inside her sweet mouth. Grabbing her waist swiftly, Tom turned her front to his, pushing her back against the tile wall, rendering her immobile while he squeezed against her chest. “I’ve been thinking about you all day… about this.” he said between hasty breaths and kisses, groping her hips and thighs as he rutted against her, his manhood stirring at an alarming pace.

“’Been thinking what, exactly?” she panted teasingly. She grabbed his hair, bending her other arm around his neck to hold on as he kept thrusting against her, widening her stance so he could stand between her open thighs as close as possible.

“Having you open like this. Spreading your thighs like this… all wanton and hazed… All mine.” Tom huffed, grabbing at her thighs and lifting her so he could reach closer to his prize. “Wanna fuck you so hard. I want to hear you scream my name over and over again. I want to get inside you, push into you until you don’t know where you end and I begin.”

“Yes.” she moaned out, grasping at him with all her might, leaving nail marks on his back as she listened to all the erotic things he whispered into her ear. He grabbed at his straining erection, bringing the tip to her slit and teasing her up and down, spreading her wetness all over both of them. “Fuck me. Please.” she cried as a whisper against his cheek, an image of pure desire etched on her face as she pulled at his neck. With the last beautiful noise next to his ear, Tom pushed into the blissful heat inside her, groaning at the sudden tightness that he so loved and had fantasized about all day long.

Waiting for her to get used to the sudden intrusion, he stilled for a moment, leaning his forehead against hers and regulating his beating heart and labored breath. He sighed against her parted lips, slowly opening his eyes and taking in her glorious expression.

Looking her up and down like he was about to devour her, Tom grasped tightly at her waist and butt before pulling himself back, leaving the tip, only to continue with deep and deliberate thrusts in and back out again, gaining more speed each time he entered her. His hips smacked loudly against hers when he pushed hard, the echo adding to the existing carnal act. The sound combined with her whines and his huffing and grunting made the act feel more animalistic than either of them would have imagined.

Alexandra leaned her head against the crook of Tom’s neck, moaning delightfully just below his ear. “fuck. fuck. fuck.” she repeated over and over again, clenching her muscles tightly, gripping his pounding cock in a vice like grip. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop, please…” she whined, gripping his back with her nails as her pelvis stiffened. “I’m gonna come, baby.” she whined.

“You’re going to come?” Tom pulled at her wet hair so he could look at her flushed face. “You going to come for me? Are you going to clench around me like a good girl?” he added. The dialog exciting him further, making him feel like a god that granted or refused blessings requested by mortals. He snickered at her as she furrowed her brow and bowed her back, leaning her head back because she couldn’t stand to stay still and look at the man giving her such pleasure. “Answer me!” he raised his voice a little, pulling her face back towards him. ”Are you going to be a good girl and come for me?”

“Yes.” she moaned quietly, unable to do anything but take the rapid thrusting.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes I’ll be a good girl and come for you.” she answered, immediately receiving her release after his dominating words. He let go of her hair, letting her lean forward against him as her walls clenched. Her thighs trembled, which made it difficult to keep squeezing his hips so she wouldn’t fall.

Tom moaned throughout her orgasm, still continuing with the onslaught as he held her close. With his hands securely grasping at the back of her thighs and Alexandra leaning her head against the crook of his neck, Tom slammed against her over and over again, searching for his own undoing. The captivating sounds of satisfied whimpers, echoed next to his ear, making his cock twitch hard inside her. “Fuck… I’m going to come.” he panted, furrowing his brow as his rhythm quickly faltered.

Alexandra kissed his neck as she was still hunched over him, simultaneously threading her fingers through his wet curls. Nuzzling the little crook between his jaw and ear, she whimpered, “I love you.”

Never would he have imagined, that the smallest of sounds would have the most profound reaction in him. The delicate admission set off his violent release, almost dropping Alexandra as his knees threatened to buckle under him. Fortunately for her, Alexandra held on tightly to the sex god between her thighs, feeling his warmth shoot inside her as he twitched and trembled.

Tom panted and huffed in exertion, enjoying the satisfaction that spread through his groin to the rest of his body. “That was amazing, Tom.” she mumbled against his jaw, spreading kisses as he finally relaxed and came to from his haze.

“Yeah.” he agreed, leaning slightly back and watching with half lidded eyes at the satisfied lady he carried in his arms. “Absolutely delicious.”

 

* * *

 

“Tom? You asleep yet?” Alexandra whispered in the darkness of their bedroom. Tom and Alexandra had soon dried up after their steamy shower, collapsing on top of the inviting bed, where they now rested upon in a spooning position.

“Not yet. Something the matter?” he breathed out, patting her hip affectionately underneath the duvet.

Alexandra turned over, facing Tom. He could just barely see the small little smile on her lips. “I’ve been thinking…”

“Oh no.”

“Shush, let me finish.” she slapped his chest jokingly before snuggling back into a fetal position. “I know you guys don’t really celebrate it, but I was thinking that maybe we could have a small get together in lieu of thanksgiving.” she suggested hopefully. Tom lifted his head from the pillow with a questioning look, not really expecting her request. “I mean… We’ve been together for a while now, and I’d like to meet your friends, since I haven’t met any of them yet. Oh! And your family of course! What do you think?”

Tom groaned slightly as he sat up against the headboard, flicking on the light switch of his tableside lamp. Alexandra groaned at the sudden light, squinting and protesting at the offending brightness.

“Are you sure about this, love?” he asked skeptically, watching closely at her reaction. “I mean, I don’t have anything against having a small party, it’s just, well, my mates…”

“Do they know? About us, I mean?” Alexandra asked shyly, not really sure if she wanted to find out the answer, based on his body language and how he immediately changed his behavior.

Tom looked down at his lap, playing with the strings of his pajama bottoms as a distraction. “I told some of them that I met someone in L.A., but I may have not told the whole truth and everything that happened afterwards.” she answered.

“They don’t know, do they?” she clarified.

“No.”

Alexandra exhaled in surprise, not really knowing how to continue after that. “Okay, well…” she cleared her throat, trying to discreetly hide the slowly creeping feelings of shame and disappointment. “Maybe some other time then. Goodnight.” she wished him, turning back around and lifting the duvet up to her neck, hiding herself from him as he still leaned against the headboard, watching her happy demeanor fizzle out. The sudden change in the atmosphere bothered him. Immediately he knew how she must have felt.

Tom turned off the light and moved next to her, continuing their spooning from a minute ago. He moved his lips close to her ear, grasping at her waist as he whispered, “I’ll call and tell them tomorrow… Let’s have a party.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'm afraid this is a bit of a filler chapter, so nothing too important going on in this one.

”So, what is this party I’ve been hearing so much about?” Tom’s mum, Diana, asked as she slowly sipped on her red wine, analyzing Alexandra with a stern look as she finished off her dinner plate.

Tom, wanting to make a better connection between his family and the new love in his life, requested that his family would join them for dinner before the get together, allowing Alexandra to practice and refine her hosting skills before the main event the following weekend. Alexandra took this evening as a challenge, hosting not only the ever high and mighty Diana, who made it clear that she wasn’t that keen on the new girl, but also both sisters Sarah and Emma, and even Tom’s father James.

Alexandra wiped her lips with the paper napkin that previously lay on her lap, before answering the testing mother. “Well, since Tom and I are together now, I sort of felt that I should meet and get to know the people closest to him.” she said, patting Tom’s hand. “We decided to have a smallish pre-Christmas party, so that I could meet them. Nothing formal or grand. Just a nice little party with some food and pleasant conversation, before the holidays arrive.”

“Excellent idea!” James bellowed. It was clear who Tom inherited his good nature from, at least that’s what Alexandra thought. James was certainly a happy man at least, accepting her immediately when they first met. “I’m sure you will make a wonderful impression, my dear.”

Alexandra laughed at the sincere comment from Tom’s father, feeling almost overwhelmed that she had his blessing and a place in this family. She thanked him for the uplifting words, gaining her also a nod from her love, who sat next to her.

“But how long have the two of you exactly been together?” Diana inquired mischievously, knowing full well that the relationship was still quite young, but still wanting to cause some unnecessary uneasiness.

Alexandra, stumbling with the right words to respond to the awkward question, was saved by Tom’s quick retort. “Long enough mum, long enough. And we couldn’t be happier.”

James laughed at his son’s quick yet smooth save, taking a generous sip from his drink. “And how have you settled in, my dear?”

Alexandra laughed nervously at the sudden quiet audience she held, feeling like a million set of eyes were looking straight at her as she pondered her answer. “Obviously there’s been a lot of hustle and bustle recently, but I think everything’s been going relatively well for us. I’ve got a lovely job at the NPG, I get to live in one of the most wonderful cities in the world, and of course, I get to spend my time with this wonderful man.” she answered, emphasizing the last point by kissing Tom’s cheek and patting his chest.

“Thank you love.” he expressed his gratitude by leaning his arm around her. “Yeah, we started off in an unusual way, I must admit,” he paused, staring down at the lady in his arm, “but I think that it turned out wonderfully and I can’t wait to see where we go from here.”

 

* * *

 

The warm fireplace crackled in the bustling house, relaxing the merry guests as the joyous music rang throughout the house, entertaining each and every one as they dined, chatted and celebrated the miracle of Christmas. The happening wasn’t however just a yearly celebration of the current festive season for the hosts, but also a declaration of new love and commitment, for which Tom was more than happy to spread with all his friends and loved ones. He proudly presented his newfound partner to anyone willing to listen, doting upon her like she was the apple of his eye, not once missing an opportunity to introduce her to his closest family and friends.

Alexandra held a firm grasp on Tom’s arm as they made their rounds from one group of chatting guests to the next, trying hard to remember each face and name for future reference.

“You ok, love?” Tom asked, looking at the lady holding tightly at his arm. Her breathing had accelerated a bit, a slight blush had crept on her face.

Alexandra looked around the living room that was currently packed with cheerful people chatting, trying to find even the smallest of corners to take a break from the sudden onslaught of curious people with their numerous questions and secretive stares. “I think I need to sit down for a bit… Just to catch my breath.” she whispered to his ear.

“Of course.” he urged, leading her to one of the couches that was currently vacant. “Here, sit down.” he beseeched her, trying to get her more comfortable. “I’ll get you something to drink. I’ll be right back.”

Alexandra nodded gratefully, taking in a deep breath as she tried to end her slightly flustered state. She tried to smile and nod to all friends that passed her by, but so far, she was left alone and undisturbed, yet still feeling like a goldfish trapped in its fishbowl, completely surrounded by unknown onlookers.

“Is this seat taken?” a deep, posh sounding voice asked next to her, bringing her back from her paranoid state of confusion.

“Benedict? Hi. No, not at all. Sit down.” She welcomed him, scooting over and flashing a tired but happy smile at the new acquaintance. “I hope you’re enjoying the little party?”

“Oh absolutely.” he answered softly. “It’s good to get away from all the cameras and reporters, and just enjoy a party with friends.” he continued enthusiastically, waving his hands absentmindedly as he carried on with their conversation. Alexandra leaned back on her seat on the sofa, quietly listening and nodding as Benedict kept her company.

“You know, you’ve made quite an impression on Tom.” Benedict mentioned after a short moment of pleasant silence. Alexandra furrowed her brow, curious to know what he meant by that remark. “He’s been acting different ever since he came back from L.A. I couldn’t put my finger on it until he told me the news.”

“Really?” she asked, feeling a sudden spark of energy. “Has he really changed?”

“I think so. He’s much more care free and happy than before.” he replied while smiling, looking straight at Alexandra’s, his eyes expressing sincere joy for his friend’s new happiness.

“Have you known him for a long time then?” she asked.

“Oh yes.” he laughed wholeheartedly, squinting his eyes playfully as he seemed to reminisce, making Alexandra giggle. “We’ve been good mates for years. I consider him a dear friend.”

“Stealing my girl, are you Benedict?” Tom teased as he returned with drinks in his hands, sitting down at the other end of the couch next to the two, handing the parched girl her drink.

“Yes, you are treating this woman poorly by letting her dehydrate and wither away, so I am rescuing her and taking her to safer pastures.” Benedict retorted with a snicker, making the two laugh.

The threesome continued with their engaging discussion for the rest of the short evening, with Benedict sharing many humorous and embarrassing tales of Tom and his adventures, making him blush and shy away. Alexandra immediately felt more comfortable and refreshed, enjoying the conversation immensely.

 

* * *

 

“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?” Tom asked as he sat on the bed, removing his tie and unbuttoning his collar as he watched Alexandra remove her makeup in the bathroom.

“I did, very much!” she smiled widely, walking back to the bedroom to talk to him. “Everybody seemed so nice and charming. That’s quite a group of friends you have there.” she continued, simultaneously removing her dress, which definitely caught Tom’s attention. He watched intently as Alexandra walked back and forth in the bedroom, getting ready for her nightly routine.

“I’m glad you had a good time tonight. You certainly made an…” he stared at her semi-nude body as she removed her bra, leaving her in only her matching panties, “…impression.”

Tom licked his lips, taking in her beautiful round curves. Alexandra noticed his lack of follow up in the conversation, making her look back at him. “What? What are you staring at?” she giggled slightly, breaking his concentration as she flung her bra at him and woke him up. Tom laughed at her playfulness as he caught the bra in mid-air and started to fold the piece of clothing in his hands, taking enjoyment that the little article of clothing managed to hold her lovely bosom so snuggly for hours on end.

“Come here.” he winked at her suggestively, which always made her secretly turn into goo. Alexandra walked the few feet between them and stood right in front of him, not even aware at the moment that she was nearly nude while he was completely clothed.

Tom beckoned her closer, making her sit on his lap as he ran his fingers on her silky skin. “What is it baby?” she whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck, hugging him closer to her as they shared a quiet moment.

Tom released a contented sigh as he held her close by her hips, stroking her hair and back with gentle caresses. “Nothing.” he smiled with an honest smile, “You just make me happy.”

Alexandra smile and leaned her forehead against his, nuzzling her nose with an eskimo kiss. “I make you happy?” she asked with a whisper, gaining her a nod which made her squint her eyes as they glimmered with happiness, love and adoration. “You make me happy too.”

That night as the two relaxed in bed with him spooning her, he complemented on her active participation in trying to be a part of his family and circle of friends. The fact that she wanted to be a part of his social circles warmed his heart, making him feel more and more deeply in love with her. The fact that she really did care for him and the people that mattered most to him, showed that she really did want to invest in this relationship and make it official, and that in turn made him ache for her more.

“Have you made any party plans for new years’, love?” Tom asked quietly as they lay in bed, both enjoying the close intimacy of holding each other right before falling asleep. Tom nuzzled against Alexandra’s hair, hoping that she hadn’t fallen asleep just yet.

She groaned softly as she thought for the answer in her semi-sleepy state. “No plans yet. D’you have something in mind?”

“I have a few extra days off from the play, so I was thinking that we could go to the country side and have a few quiet days there, just the two of us, with no interruptions.”

Alexandra turned around and faced him, burrowing herself deeper into his embrace as she smiled excitedly. “What kind of place are we talking about here? Is it like a romantic getaway- type of thing?”

“It is, sort of. I found this lovely, romantic cabin right next to the woods.” he continued, exciting her imagination further. “It’s got a hot tub and a four poster bed and a fireplace –“

“Is there a bearskin rug in front of the fireplace? That would be awesome.” she joked.

“Sorry, no bearskin rug there.”

“Aww, what a shame.” Alexandra pouted with a mock frown. “That would have been the icing on the cake. Can you imagine making love on that thing, right in front of the fireplace?”

Tom groaned at the sudden imagery, contemplating how he could make this work and make the new fantasy come true. “I’m sure we can manage and find something equally as comfortable…”


End file.
